1. Field
This relates to a door assembly and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Background
A refrigerator may supply cold air generated by driving of a refrigeration cycle to store items in a low temperature state. To access items stored in the interior of the refrigerator, a user may use at least one hand to grip a handle and open a door. User convenience may be enhanced by providing easier access to the interior of the refrigerator without adversely impacting interior capacity of the refrigerator.